


Malfoy’s Tales of My Father Ferret

by MarirnersRevenge



Series: Slice of Life Vignettes [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Children, Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarirnersRevenge/pseuds/MarirnersRevenge
Summary: The saying goes that Malfoy’s are good at everything. Especially telling bedtime stories to two precocious 4 year olds.Though some might argue that claim is dubious at best.





	Malfoy’s Tales of My Father Ferret

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I am hoping to add a few more chapters of Draco telling bedtime stories.
> 
> No posting schedule yet for this unfortunately but hopefully it won’t be too long between chapters.

_ “Daddy, can you tell us a story?” _

_ “What story did you want me to read tonight? You have- let’s see- Duncan the Donut Eating Dragon, Bibbity Bobbity-” _

_ “I don’t want any of those stories, daddy! I want you to tell me a story!” _

_ “Please, please, please!” _

_ “Do my ears deceive me or am I hearing the sound of a little boy and little girl still awake?” _

_ “Mummy! Daddy is going to tell me a story!” _

_ “...Are you sure? Daddy isn’t so great at telling stories.” _

_ “Thanks for the vote of confidence, Granger.” _

_ “Sorry, Draco! But you know it’s true- hahaha! Stop! S-stop tickling me! Hahaha!” _

_ “Daddyyy!” _

_ “Gross!” _

_ “There is no doubt they’re your children, Granger. They have your glare down pat- ow! Ok, ok! Hm, a new story… Oh! How about this one? It’s about a King and his new robes.” _

* * *

Once upon a time there was a red headed, ruddy faced, lanky arm git- I mean- King named Ronald. 

He ruled over a small kingdom by the name of Weaselbee located near the large and impressive kingdom of Malfoi.

_ “Weaselbee. Seriously?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “...” _

_ “...” _

_ [sigh] “Go on then.” _

Weaselbee was such a tiny kingdom, I mean it was microscopic. If you looked for it on a map you would need several magnifying spells just to find it and even then-

_ “Draco.” _

_ “Ok, ok..” _

King Ronald had decided one day that he wanted a new set of robes for the marriage of his most trusted advisor, Lady Hermione and the Crown Prince of Malfoi, Draco. Unfortunately for him all the tailors in Weaselbee were already hard at work on everyone else in the kingdom and told him quite bluntly that if he wanted new robes he shouldn’t have waited until three weeks before.

The King decided to look elsewhere and contacted the tailors in Malfoi. He received the same reply that they were already booked well in advance and were unable to help him. Two weeks went by as he reached out to other neighboring kingdoms for help but to no avail.

Saddened at his own incompetence- I mean, really, who would wait until the last minute to buy new robes-

_ “Draco.” _

_ “Fine.” _

It was now a week before the wedding and Ronald was slowly losing hope until one day two men showed up. They had heard of the King’s plight and came to offer their services.

“I am Tailor Forge-”

“And I am Tailor Gred-”

“We heard you are in need-”

“Of some assistance.”

“...I’m sorry are you guys going to keep doing that?” The King asked.

The men exchange a glance and then spoke again in unison, “Do what?”

The King regarded the two men. Both were tall and slim and were sort of similar in looks. Except one, Ronald believes was called Forge, had dark blonde hair and was missing his left ear. While the other, Gred, had dark black hair. Ronald was sure that he knew them from somewhere but couldn’t quite place where. He shook his head and spoke again. 

“Nevermind. Yes, I am in need of new robes for my dearest friend’s wedding but,” the king scratches the back of his head sheepishly, “I sort of waited too long. There is only a week left until the wedding. Would you be able to tailor me new robes in that time?”

The men smiled brightly and nodded.

“Good! So shall we get started?”

The tailors drew out their wands and began to set up their equipment. Rolls of beautiful silk and furs, chiffons and satin lifted and hung in the air around the King. With each new roll one of the tailors would place it next to the king’s face.

“Spider silk in green?”

“No, makes him look like a leprechaun.”

“Ok, how about a Thestral feather cloak?”

“Hmm… Nah, makes him look like a corpse.”

On and on it went until they had exhausted all the rolls of fabric they had brought with them. The two tailors bid the king to sit while they conversed with each other.

“None of these fabrics will do, Gred.”

“I know, Forge.”

“...What if we used-”

“You don’t mean!”

“Yes, I think it would fit him nicely and look fantastic.”

“But we don’t have anymore, Forge.”

“Yes but we can order some tonight.”

The men nodded once and turned back to the king.

“My associate and I have one more fabric that we believe is the right one but unfortunately we will have to order it. It will be cutting it close but it will get here the day before the wedding.”

Ronald contemplated their words. He had already waited too long to tailor new robes so the chances of him finding someone available in time for the wedding was slim. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was desperate. Slowly he nodded and the men whooped before dashing out of the room their fabrics floating behind them.

After waiting impatiently for a few days it was finally the day before the wedding. The two tailors returned holding a seemingly empty fabric holder. They held it up the light and checked it over carefully.

“Any damage?”

“No, it looks good.”

“Is that it?” the King asked slowly, “It doesn’t look like there is anything there.”

The men smiled at the king and held the fabric roll up.

“No, no, your Highness. We assure you that this is the very best fabric known to man.”

Gred pulled his hand out from the fabric revealing a burgundy colored velvet cloth. It looked soft to the touch, shimmering with a gold thread that rippled like water. 

The King was entranced. 

Never had he seen anything like it before- which is quite obvious because his kingdom was dirt poor and-

_ I swear to Merlin, Draco. _

_ Woman, you are no fun. _

“The rarest of the rare.”

“Best of the best.”

“This fabric was said to have been created centuries ago by Merlin himself. As you can see one side is translucent but the other side is not. No one will ever have anything like your new robes, sir.”

“Excellent!”

The two tailors carefully measured the King many times writing each number down. When they finished they bid the King a fair evening and headed off to their chambers to work. 

The next day it was an hour before the wedding and the King had not heard anything from the two tailors in regards to his robes. Pacing his room and contemplating how much trouble he would be in for being late to his friend’s wedding, there was a sharp rap at his door. Opening the door he was greeted by his royal messenger, Dobby.

“Beggin’ your pardons, your Highness, but I haves a message from Tailors Gred and Forge. Theys said that theys have finished your new robes but unfortunately they were called away on business.”

Dobby bowed low before presenting the King with his new robes. Already running late, Ronald began to dress quickly and rushed out of the castle. He arrived just in the knick of time as the musicians were just starting to warm up their instruments. Quickly he took a seat next to his family, nodding his head at all who looked in his direction. 

The King didn’t think anything of it at first. He was used to the stares and glances of the people of the kingdom whenever he ventured out. But as more and more people began to stare he wondered if he had any stray food crumbs around his mouth or his hair was sticking up. Surreptitiously wiping his mouth, he turned his attention back to the proceedings. 

Prince Draco laughed and then smirked in his direction and King Ronald rolled his eyes. While he liked the Prince well enough he still thought he was a git.

_ “That’s still very true.” _

_ “You’re supposed to be on my side, Granger.” _

_ [shrug] _

Lady Hermione’s maids of honour giggled as they passed by him and when Hermione reached the front her eyes widened before falling into slits. King Ronald thought it was because he was cutting it close, first with the robes that she had told him to get months ago and then with being late to the ceremony. He made a note to properly apologize after the ceremony and give them a second wedding present. All in all the wedding was beautiful and he was glad he made it in time.

As everyone moved towards the reception area, Ronald was stopped by his two twin brothers Fred and George. George was holding Teddy whose blue haired shone brightly as he rubbed his still sleepy eyes. 

“Such a lovely wedding. Wasn’t it, Ron?”

“Yes, quite lovely. Glad I made it on time,” Ron commented distractedly as he noticed more and more people turning to stare at him. Maybe it’s my new robes he thought as he puffed up his chest in pride.

“Yes, we saw you slip in. I must say though. What lovely robes you are wearing. Don’t you think so, George?”

“Why yes, Fred. They are very lovely. Where did you get them?”

“Oh well, two tailors came to the castle last week and made them for me. I was very lucky that they came when they did. They did an excellent job on them! They are so comfortable it feels like I am wearing nothing at all!” Ron beamed happily as he reached for the large doors of the reception hall. The twins nodded slowly and walked in first to the now full room. The hall fell quiet as the King entered but again Ronald didn’t think anything of it. George shifts Teddy in his arms and the now fully awake toddler was glancing around the hall curiously.

“They sound lovely, Ron. You must give us the names of your new tailors after this.”

“Yes, I think everyone wants to know where they can get such lovely robes. What do you think about Ron’s new robes, Teddy?”

The 4 year old looked at his two favorite uncles and then at his Uncle Ron. His brow furrowed slightly in confusion.

“What robes, Uncle George? He’s nakie!”

At this Ronald looked down and saw indeed it appeared he was only walking around in his snitch covered boxers and shoes. Like a dam bursting everyone in the reception hall let out the laughter they had been holding in for the entire ceremony. Yelping, Ron jumped behind the door and glared around it at his two laughing brothers.

“I don’t know how yet but I know you did this!”

Fred and George gave each other a high five and tickled the chin of a giggling pink haired Teddy.

“Nice work, Tailor Gred.”

“Why thank you, Tailor Forge.”

“FRED! GEORGE!” Their mother roared as she stood up from the table. 

“Arthur! Do something!” She yelled to her husband who was trying to stifle his chuckles in his hand. The rest of the family were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes

“It looks like it’s time to go, Fred!”

“Yes, George, it does!”

With that the twins handed Teddy to a now crimson Ron and bolted out the door with their mother hot on their heels.

_ _

* * *

_ _

_ “The end. Ok, loves, time to go to bed.” _

_ “That was a funny story!” _

_ “Can you tell us another one?” _

_ “Maybe tomorrow, dears. We love you both.” _

_ “Love you!” _

_ “Yeah! Love you!” _

_ “That was a beautiful story, Draco. You should send it to George. I know he’ll love it.” _

_ “It definitely sounds like something he and Fred would get up too. I’ll send something in the morning. I can’t believe you doubted me! Malfoy’s are excellent story tellers, Granger!” _

_ “Well I guess I’m glad that I’m a Malfoy now.” _

_ “Come, I’ll show you what else a Malfoy is good at.” _

_ “You’re incorrigible!”  _

_ “Was there any doubt, Mrs. Malfoy?” _

* * *

_ George loved the story Draco sent him and read it out loud to the rest of the Weasleys. They laughed, they cried and Molly sent Draco a howler that yelled happily about what he’d done before exploding into glitter. Draco is still finding glitter in his hair and office even months later. Ron retaliated for his embarrassing role in the story by calling Draco a sparkly vampire.  _

_ Much to Draco’s chagrin the nickname stuck. _

_ George especially loved the idea of clothing that turned invisible when in contact with skin. He developed a line of shirts and pants and sold them right next to the “Ronald Weasley Color Coded Charts” and advertised them with a very embarrassed looking Ron in a crown.  _

_ While initially embarrassed, Ron came to love his new celebrity status. But what he really loved the most was the now ever present smile on his brother’s face. _

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a play on Perrault’s Tales of My Mother Goose.


End file.
